


Chasing the Vaquero

by DangerousDaydreams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Time, Freeform, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DangerousDaydreams/pseuds/DangerousDaydreams
Summary: You're caught staring at a dark figure in a pub, how will it end?
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader, Severus Snape/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Modern universe but all HP characters are same age as end of Deathly Hallows so Severus is 38. It can be read as a one shot if I decide not to write anymore.

You were staring, gods you were really staring at a dark figure across the room. It had been a while well it had been a few minutes at least and he knew you were staring. Though it seemed appropriate for the setting, it still put a bit of fear into when he made eye contact but you stayed in your spot. It was dark in the pub with cigar smoke lazily floating across the room, but it was also loud enough for it to require one to lean in to speak. 

He stood up and you bit your bottom lip as you watched him make his way towards you, he was taller than you expected, definitely more intimidating than you expected. When he got to you, your breath hitched, his hand slipped onto your thigh as he leaned into your ear.

“Staring is rude.” His voice was terribly deep and his lips brushed against your ear lobe. 

“Is there something that you’d rather I do?” Your voice was a little shaky from the drinks and his hair was definitely in your face but you didn’t mind. 

His grip on your thigh tightened, “What are you willing to do?” 

“Do you want me to show you?” He pulled his head back to look at your face and you lifted an eyebrow. You could almost see the wheels in his head turning.

“Are you here with someone?” You shook your head. “I’m with… friends, I need to-“ 

You put a hand on his arm interrupting him. “I can wait. Don’t worry about it.” He leaned in like he was going to kiss you but stopped shortly before, taking his hand off your thigh before moving back to his group. You smiled and turned around in the stool to finish your drink, you didn’t know how long he’d be.

Severus had come with Lucius and Narcissa who had bullied him into coming with them, as they always had to do to get him to do anything. Severus found no actual reason to be at this specific pub but whatever the Malfoys wanted he snarked to himself. They had actually been the ones to notice you staring so intently at him, he had noticed but hadn’t taken it as a compliment. They were absolutely thrilled that someone was showing interest and had pushed him to come over, though they weren’t expecting what the interaction would be like. When he came back “empty handed” they were displeased but weren’t surprised that Severus had fucked it up. Narcissa seemed sympathetic until Severus told them that he was going to leave with you and didn’t want them to think he just disappeared. Narcissa clapped in excitement and Severus rolled his eyes in response. He finished the drink he had left with the pair and went back to you, feeling at least more confident.

You could feel him coming back to you before you heard or saw him. You turned back around and he got a good look at you as a whole, you were definitely not what he normally went after but he was not complaining. You were young, young enough that it made him doublethink his choice to come back, wearing a green silk top and an impossibly short leather skirt which didn’t match the vibe of the pub but he wasn’t the one to say anything about clothing. His hand glided on your thigh as he leaned in to speak to you but you beat him to it.

“My place?” He closed at the sound of your voice but nodded, you stuck your arm and he took it so you aparated to in front of your house. You stumbled a bit on the landing since you had heels on but you leaned on him. You didn’t know his name but you didn’t want to bother with that, getting attached wasn’t what you needed. “Shit” It came out by force of habit when you saw the multicolored lights flashing from the living room lights, he looked at you “I thought my roommate was gone for the weekend but apparently they’re having a house party,”

His face crinkled, “How old are you?”

You laughed, “How old do you think I am?”

“Way too young for me.” You raised your eyebrows.

“Are you backing out now?”

You felt his eyes sweeping over your body before responding. “No.”

You grabbed his hand and headed up the path to the front door which you knew was unlocked, you looked at him and he looked nervous. “Up the stairs first door on your left, don’t talk to anyone. My roommate is a squib so most of the jokers are no-maj.” 

He nodded and you opened the door letting go of his hand, there weren't as many people as you expected in the house but they were smoking which really annoyed you because of all the nights to do this. He went up the stairs and you watched him out of the corner of your eye while went to find your roommate.

The house was much nicer than he was expecting especially the inside, he assumed with your age and the fact that you had a roommate that it would be kind of shitty though he wasn’t the one to judge. There were a lot of people downstairs, the music which he couldn’t understand was making the walls vibrate, and there was the smell of weed permeating the entire downstairs. Severus wasn’t exactly sure why he was even here and why he was now standing in your room instead of just going back home. Everything told him to go home, you were so young and there were people here in the house but he didn’t. On your walls you had a flag he didn’t recognize and huge belt buckles on the dresser which confused him but your room was bare otherwise except for a large collection of books. He could feel the music still vibrating the room. 

You told your roommate to leave you the hell alone until the morning which she knew what that meant, You also told her off for not telling you that she was throwing a party, but you’d get back to that. Wading back through the crowd you were just ready to get out of your clothes. When you got back upstairs you found the man examining your belt buckles. 

“We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours” You scolded him but followed it up with a laugh, he set it down and turned to you. “It’s fine, a lot of people around here are curious.”

“What are they for?”

“Competition I won, how do you think I was able to buy a house in London?”

“And the flag?” 

“Texas” He raised his eyes. “I lived there for a long time. Do you have any more questions?”

“The music, it’s so explicit”

“It’s Meghan the Stallion, she just came out-” You stopped yourself, he really didn’t care about no-maj music. “American no-maj music, really popular.”

He nodded and made a sweep over your body with his eyes. You pulled your wand from your skirt and wordlessly charmed the door, cleaning the bed of books, and adjusting the lights. He watched you and was pleased, you seemed at least like a capable witch if anything.

“Help me with my necklace, it’s too fragile for magic…” He came over to you and you turned around, you felt his cold fingers on your neck. He took the necklace and sat it down as you turned around to face him.

He gently touched your neck and moved his hand to your jaw, you were shaking under his touch though you didn’t even notice it. He pulled you into him and he gently kissed you, it felt so good.

He felt you stop shaking when he kissed you and relaxed as well, he deepened the kiss with his tongue swiping at your bottom lip. You tasted terribly sweet like you hadn’t been drinking and he tasted exactly like whiskey. After a second his hands moved to your neck again and you grabbed at his shirt, he started to increase the intensity. You moaned into his mouth and his body hitched, he pressed his hips into you and you could already tell that he was hard.

His hands moved to the hem of your shirt and he swiftly pulled it over your head only separating from you for a second. With no bra to restrict him, his fingers went to your nipples and you continued to make noises as he twisted and pinched. You slowly moved your hands to his crotch where he was obviously very hard, you palmed him gently but he was terribly sensitive and pulled away soon after you started.

For a second he just looked at you, you both catching your breath and you could feel the thumping of the music again which almost made you laugh. He pulled you close again, kissing at and nipping your neck, he paused bringing up his lips to your ear. “I want to taste you.”

Your body shuddered and all you could do was nod, you slipped out of your heels before turning to go to the bed. In the seconds you had turned to go to the bed and unzip your skirt, he had gotten entirely undressed though was obviously attempting to hide his left arm. You had to wiggle out of your skirt because it was so tight at the thighs and when you finally got it off you looked at him. 

He was thick and not even all the way hard. You backed up with your legs hitting the bed and he came over, tossing you onto the bed. You were a little surprised by his ability to do that but in no time he was kneeling over you, going to town on your breasts. When he moved his arm to start touching you, you automatically grabbed at his arm which made him stop.

You let go of his arm and made eye contact with him. You were breathing heavily and weren’t sure if you grabbing him had hurt him, like he was reading your mind he shook his head. “It just is something that I regret.”

“I have one I regret too though I can’t actually show it to you.”

“Why?”

“It’s on the side of my head but I grew my hair out so you can’t see it but I would show you if I could.”

There was a pause and he showed his inner arm to you, it was a dark scar that you couldn’t really see in the lighting.

“I don’t care, it’s not my business.”

“So you-”

“Even if it mattered to me, I don’t know your name so what could I do.”

He paused like he was going to give you his name but seemingly decided against it, his mouth going back to your breast and started touching your clit. You closed your eyes as he moved his mouth to your clit and started inserting fingers. He wasn’t the best at it but he was enthusiastic and when he found the right spot he went for it. He had a hand placed on your stomach as you bucked your hips, you arched your back as he brought you closer to the edge.

Not soon after you cried out in an almost scream as you orgasmed, he had been the first person to make you squirt and your lower half spasmed. He slowly stopped his movements pausing before moving back above you, you pulled him to you and kissed him deeply. His incredibly hard cock brushed against your thigh as he moved up to you. 

He pulled back and you whined, “You taste amazing.” You kissed him again and reached to touch him.

After a minute you pulled back from the kiss. “Can I?” He nodded enthusiastically.

He moved to lay down on the bed and you straddled his legs, touching his softly. You kissed his thighs and then up and down his length, earning you some sweet sounds as he grabbed at the comforter. When you started licking the noises increased in volume and then when you finally took him in your mouth the sound he made, made your heart skip a beat. You were slow and methodical, using a lot of tongue but you really wanted him to last long enough to fuck you. 

When you were able to swallow his entire length you looked up at him and made eye contact, he pulled you off of him and breathed heavily. “You’re going to make me cum if you keep doing that.”

“I thought that was the point.” You bit your lip and sat up still straddling his legs. Once he had calmed his breathing he grabbed your hands with both of his. 

“I want to fuck you.” You squeezed his hands.

“Do you want me to ride you or do you want to tie me up?” His eyes rolled back into his head with the options you gave him, he looked back at you and when he saw you bat your pretty eyes at him, he made a decision. 

“I want to tie you up. Get up.” There was confidence in his voice that even he hadn’t expected, you got up and wordlessly summoned silk ties and lubricant to the side table.

His breath was shaking as he got up, standing behind you he saw some scars and tattoos he hadn’t noticed before. You had your arms at your side as his hands rang across your sides, he pulled your hands behind you and whispered in your ear. “Tell me if you want to stop.” You nodded and he tied the silk fabric around your wrists, pushing you forwards. 

You got back up on the bed with your head down on the bed with your knees spread, you felt the ties at your wrist and they seemed not super strong. He touched your thighs lightly, running his hands up them until your cunt where he interserted a finger, he pulled out quickly and spanked you. He got up behind you and you heard him open the lube before you felt his cock pressing at your entrance. 

He teased you, moving up and down, causing you to push back for any type of penetration. He spanked you again causing you to squeak. After a minute of a lack of touch you started to beg, “Please just fuck me.”

He gripped your hip and you pushed back against him again. “I will fuck you on my terms little girl, has no one taught you patience.”

You wiggled again, you were planning on pushing his buttons. “No but you could teach me a lesson.”

He groaned at the idea and spanked you again until your ass was bright read. He teased you again, only pushing the tip in. You pushed back quickly forcing all of him inside of you, he moaned and pulled back out. You whined again but he spanked you again, more aggressively this time around. “Who’s in charge here?” He grabbed your wrists and pulled your body up, he grabbed your neck and asked again in your ear. 

When he grabbed your neck, your body shook in anticipation. “You are.” His grip tightened but you were still able to breathe freely. 

“You want to be fucked so badly you’ll miss behave” He shoved his cock inside you and you cried out, his grip on your neck tightened again. He paused before beginning to slam into in an unrelenting pace. 

You were basically screaming and your eyes rolled back to your head. He quickly made you orgasm again after only flicking your clit a few times after he started his pace. You knew he wasn’t going to last at this pace and when you orgasmed you felt him get that last bit harder in preparation to cum. His grip on your neck had weakened and so you were able choke out some encouragement.

“Please cum in me.” It was almost automatic, after your request he came immediately his thrusts becoming frantic until they stopped and he let go of you. You fell with a thump onto the bed and he apologized, forgetting that he had been holding you up entirely. You laughed lightly and he untied you quickly, you pulled yourself to the otherside of the bed so he could lay down as well. 

Both of you were sweaty so when he pulled you against him, it was hot and your skin stuck against his. You two were also breathing heavily still so when he spoke it seemed labored.

“Severus” You turned your head to look at him.

“Hmm?” 

“My name is Severus.”

You smiled but you hesitated at least internally, “F/N. Though I think you already knew that.”

He nodded “I heard someone say your name when I was walking up stairs.”

There was a pause, you weren’t sure if you wanted to share anymore or if he was even interested in hearing it. He had said before that you were way too young for him which you could slightly agree with because now that you looked at him you realized how old he probably was. Though you didn’t mind, he was terribly attractive and seemed like a genuine person. 

He reached over and tipped your chin up so he could kiss you, which melted you. He felt so good to be with and comforting. When he pulled away, he took a second to look at you before putting his head back down on the bed.

“What are those competitions you won?” It took you a bit off guard.

You bit your tongue, you didn't know how much you wanted to share.“I do sports on horses. It’s an american thing.”

“What kind of sports?” There was no pressure in the question, he was just asking.

“It would be easier to show you.” He turned his head to look at you as you pulled away to grab the remote to the TV. 

He wasn’t used to muggle technology still, too complicated and never did work at his house for some reason. You flipped on the TV and pulled up Youtube, while it was loading you glanced at him who seemed ultra confused at what you were doing. In the silence you heard the music still going downstairs which you were a bit thankful for. You pulled up the video of your best run and quickly muted when the announcers started talking about your stats. 

“Basically you go around the barrels fast” The run still gave you anxiety every time you watched it so you tensed up,“there’s other stuff too but this was the night I won the most money.”

“How much?” He watched and asked in genuine curiosity.

“500,000 US dollars but it took me years to get to that point.” The screen switched to a stats report that showed your round times but also your name and age that made you switch the TV off fairly quickly. You looked back to him “I just turned 20 if that makes you feel any better.” It did not make him feel any better that he was basically double your age.

He nodded, “What are you doing in London if that's an American thing?”

“No-maj school, there’s not a lot of wizarding communities where I’m from so I’ll have to get a no-maj job when I stop riding.” You sucked your teeth before changing the topic. “I’m going to shower, would you like to join me?” He nodded but he wasn’t sure why, maybe it was because he hadn’t really done this and he didn’t know what to do.

He nodded and you got up, you wordlessly cleaning up with a wave of the hand which was starting to show your abilities. He followed you into the bathroom which was brighter than your room but it was the first time he’d seen you naked in full light, you were somehow more attractive. After you turned on the water he pulled you into him and kissed you, groping you lightly. You pressed your body into him and melted into his touch which made him at least more confident. 

You pulled him into the shower and he pinned you against the wall. You hitched a leg up onto his hip and he let his hand wonder your body as he bit at your lip. You moaned into his mouth and he went to pin your arms above you. You were surprised that he was actually getting hard again so when he started rubbing your clit again you moaned much louder than you were expecting to. He quickly, well way too quickly, made you orgasm through after the first two it wasn’t as powerful but left your legs shaking just the same. 

You pulled out of the kiss so you could breathe after the orgasm. 

“You’re gorgeous.” You nodded.

“I would say the same for you.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you again?” You nodded again.

“Please.”

He lifted you by the hips and pinned you against the wall again, you wrapped your legs around his waist. He was hard by that point and easily slipped into you with both of you moaning at the sensation. After a second he started thrusting, attaching his lips to your neck. 

You were terribly sensitive after all of the other activities so while his pace was less harsh it still made you breathless. He moved his mouth to your breast and you were now mostly being held up just by him. Between your moans and how good it felt to fuck you, it wasn’t long before he was cumming deep inside of you once again. He buried his head in the crook of your neck as he caught his breath but the water started running cold and you lightly squealed as it hit you. He set you down and both of you left the shower terribly pruned, you managed to get the water off while he grabbed towels. 

You went and collapsed on the bed wrapped in a towel, Severus collapsing next to you. You closed your eyes as your body adjusted to the soreness of your activities, it had been a while and certainly not like this. You started to drift but opened your eyes and looked to Severus who seemed generally awake.

“You’re welcome to spend the night but you definitely don’t have to.” You were concerned about getting attached but you were so tired you didn’t really care anymore.

“I’ll stay.” You nodded and sat up. You went and put on a shirt and sleep pants, you looked to Severus who seemed confused.

“I’m gonna go kick the party out of my house” He gave a smile and watched you walk out of the room. He heard the music stop and the voices of people getting quieter, presumably as they left the house. He heard your voice but couldn’t understand what you said. He got up and put both of your towels back in the bathroom before slipping under the covers naked.

There was a moment when he realized what he was doing, he was in a 20 year old american girls bed after they met in a bar. Gods the playday Lucius was going to have with this information the next time they met up. Why did he feel so comfortable around this literal girl who was the one to pursue him, was he really this desperate to have physical contact. 

You came back into the room and stripped, sliding into bed after turning off the lights. It only took a second for him to pull you into him, something you assumed he liked to do often. You fell asleep with your head on his chest with only a little regret in your heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where this is going but comment for more :)

You woke up alone the next morning which gave you mixed feelings but you didn’t want to dwell on it. Swinging your legs out of bed to go take an actual shower, you noticed a piece of paper sitting on the side table grabbing it you read the gorgeous handwriting 

“Apologies, I had a work emergency. I will owl you later today. -SS”

Your heart did a flip but you had to calm yourself, last night didn’t actually mean anything and it was doubtful that he would owl you anyways. Setting down the paper you went and actually showered, checking the time before getting dressed. You had nothing to do that day but you had gotten up early enough to go sightseeing since you normally didn’t have time for it. Downstairs you found your living room wasn’t actually trashed as much as you expected it to be and the weed smell not as bad as last night though you hoped this was due to your roommate actually cleaning up after herself. You weighed your options as you looked in the cupboards for something to eat, deciding you would go out to help you forget about last night. 

By the time you had gotten back it was evening, having gotten dinner by yourself before you went back to the house it had taken up most of your day. When you got back, your roommate had actually cleaned the living room and kitchen, so when you saw her at the kitchen table staring at an unopened letter you knew something was up.

“This was owled to you a couple of hours ago.”

“Why are you drooling over it?”

“Is it from that guy you brought over last night?”

You snatched the letter from the table, “So what if it is?”

“Does that mean he likes you?”

“Hush- Let me read this and maybe I’ll respond to that.” You knew it was Severus just by the hand writing so you opened it and it wasn’t a terribly length letter.

“F/N,

I apologize for having left without saying goodbye but it was early and I didn’t want to wake you. I enjoyed our time together and I want to see you again soon. If you did not feel the same way feel free to not respond and burn this letter.

-SS”

You read the letter again, it made you happy though also weird. You hadn’t expected him to send you a whole letter after what was supposed to be a one night stand. You mulled over your options, as long as it was just sex you could handle seeing him again. The age gap made you worry only in the capacity of getting attached and then feeling heart broken once you had to leave the country. You directed your focus back to your roommate.

“It is him and he wants to see me again but this does not mean he likes me.”

“Who couldn’t like you?”

You scrunch your face at yours roommates statement. “I don’t need help dating, I don’t want to.”

You left the kitchen, letter in hand and went back upstairs to respond to his letter, letting him know when you were free next. You hoped your owl could figure out where to go with the letter and finished out your night rewatching your old rodeo videos for posterity. He owled back very quickly asking you to meet him at the same pub the next night, you didn’t owl him back that night and fell asleep on the pillow that somehow still smelled like him.

The pub was terribly smoky, much worse than the last time you had been there. You slipped into a table when you didn’t see Severus and ordered a pint. You had worn a back lace bodysuit with jeans and black doc martens, different from the last time but still very no-maj like in comparison. He was on time and sat in the seat next to you knowing that once the music started he’d had to be close to hear you. He got a whiskey neat and the two of you started talking once you got your drinks. 

“I’m surprised you found me interesting enough to want to have an actual drink with.”

“I find you a lot more than interesting.” 

“I would hope so.” You paused. “So what do you do for work?”

“I teach.” You lifted an eyebrow at his short answer and he continued. “Potions at Hogwarts for way too long.”

“How long is too long?”

The look he gave you when he got his workplay made you smile. “Nearly 20 years.”

“Is that the only thing you’ve done for work?”

He nodded his head after taking a sip of his drink. “Yes.”

“As long as you enjoy what you do then I don’t see a problem with it.”

He paused, he could rant about his job until the end of time but he didn’t want to spoil the mood “What are you in school for?”

You took a long sip before answering that question. “Public policy, going to work for the no-maj government eventually.”

“Here or in the states?”

“Whoever hires me first I guess.” His eyes were burning a whole through you. “Well I want to start riding again full time so however I can get back to that is my plan.”

“Do you enjoy that or just prefer it?”

“Both in a way. It’s a lot of physical labor and takes a lot of time, oh god is it expensive but it just makes me feel complete as a person.”

“You don’t feel that otherwise?”

You took another long drink before responding. “I would assume you know that feeling. Life is terribly unfair and all I can do is make myself feel better about it.”

He took a long look at you and how you said that before responding. “I suppose you are correct.”

“Tell me about those friends of yours from last time.” You continued to take steady sips.

“I’ve known them since childhood, they’re married to each other but they feel like family.”

“So you were tired of playing third wheel when you came to talk to me.” You teased him.

He leaned in closer, “You know exactly why I came to talk to you.”

You laughed lightly, “And aren’t you glad you did?” You leaned forward and kissed him though he pulled back quickly as you had people approaching you two.

“Severus you should’ve told us you were coming-” then the pair saw you and your stomach just impaled itself “and with a new friend how delightful.” You wanted to literally vomit. 

You stuck a smile on your face and noticed how terribly uncomfortable Severus was, he wasn’t expecting them to be here so you couldn’t be upset with him for this interaction. “F/N this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I was just telling her about you.”

You shook both of their hands and noticed how terribly uncomfortable Lucius made you feel when he looked at you. “Pleasure to meet you both.” You said politely as possible and their faces lit up when they heard your voice.

“An american! What terribly good taste you have Severus.” Lucius remarked and you were literally screaming inside of your head, you hoped Severus was hearing it.

Narcissa started the pleasantries, “Where are you from?”

“Texas but I’ve been living in London off and on for the past few years.”

“What brought you to London?”

“School, I go to the no-maj university Oxford. I’ll need it back in the states.”

Both of their eyebrows raised as Severus attempted to save the conversation, “F/N is a champion at horseback riding, do you still have that farm?” 

“We do. What do you do?”

“I was the National Women's Champion two years in a row for barrel racing and I got a few state championship titles for cutting and reining as well.”

They seemingly nodded in approval though didn’t exactly know what you were talking about, you were getting the suspicion that they might be blood-purist who didn’t like no-maj things but Severus didn’t seem to be on that boat. “If you would like to come out to ride, I think they would be pleased to be around someone who knows what they’re doing.”

“That would be nice.” You begged for Severus to change the subject to anything else internally which he picked up on. 

“What are you both doing back here?” Severus asked and you took a drink, finishing the drink off. 

“Draco wanted to bring Astoria over and we couldn’t bear to be near her.” Narcissa responded and Lucius continued to look at you, you looked to Severus for more information but Narcissa took the hint. “Draco is our son and Astoria is his current girlfriend, terribly insufferable girl.” There was more she wanted to say but held back, you could assume what it was about.

“Do you think he’ll propose soon?” Severus asked and you slightly leaned into his side, less as actual affection and more as you regretted wearing the body suit with no jacket. 

Lucius finally looked away from you to respond to Severus but then it was Narcissa, they had to know that you were the same girl from a few nights ago. “I hope not but her family is good so it wouldn’t be the end of the world.”

“What about your parents F/N?” Your suspicions were confirmed.

“Both of my parents were purebloods if that’s what you’re asking. Though where I grew up we were more integrated with no-majs than here, there’s just not a lot of wizards around.”

Your answer pleased but also stirred some feelings for the Malfoys, though you aired this sensibility that they were willing to overlook the mixing with muggles. They knew you and Severus had gone home together so seeing you back together was an interesting sight, what had you two done that night. “Should we leave you two alone?”

“Actually we were just about to leave, I have to get up terribly early in the morning and Severus was going to walk me home since I live so close.” It was a terrible excuse but the way you said it, made it seem like most of it was truthful. The pair looked to Severus who nodded, after a second he got up and so did you. You wished them a good night and you followed Severus out of the pub, you two much have looked like a mismatched pair. 

Once outside you moved away from the pub before you started talking again.

“I’m sorry-”

You cut him off, “It’s okay, you didn’t know.”

He nodded, “Did you see the way Lucius looked at you? Terrible.”

“I’m used to it but his wife was right there, does he do that often.”

“Often enough.” You rolled your eyes and he smiled. “Would you like to continue this at my place?”

“Continue what?” You teased and he kissed you harshly, you pulled away and nodded. You grabbed onto his arm and apparated with him.

This was a part of England you hadn’t been to, the neighbor was blocks and blocks and blocks of the same townhouses but you followed Severus to his. Opening the door it was a cozier spot that you expected and you relaxed as Severus locked the door behind you. You immediately went to kiss him and he happily gathered you in his arms to pull you close.

After a few minutes he pulled you upstairs and into his bedroom where he looked at you fully for the first time. You bit your lower lip and he kissed you again, you started unbuttoning his impossibly long shirt but he pulled away. 

“I’ve got it, let me see what you have under that lace.”

You smiled and sat down on the bed to take off your shoes because they could never slip off. By the time you were done with one shoe he was already entirely naked. You groaned and yoinked off the other shoe before shucking off your jeans, slipping out of the body suit.

He pulled you up to meet him and he kissed your neck while his hands roamed, “Do you ever wear underwear?”

“Only when I know I won’t be seeing you.” You whispered back and he moaned before pushing you back on the bed. 

He had pushed you far up the bed so he could be between your legs and still on the bed himself. He admired your pussy, running a finger up and down, you were already wet from the teasing earlier and he was enjoying that. He dipped a finger into you and groaned when he found how aroused you already were. After a second he went for it, mouth fully on you and adding more fingers.

He had you whimpering and on the edge of an orgasm within minutes. Your back was arch and he had to push your hips down to keep you from moving. It only took a few more licks and finger curls to push you over the edge, you cried out. Your legs were shaking and you felt your whole body thrum with your heart beat.

He kissed your stomach and you attempted to catch your breath. He came up next to you and you pulled him in for a kiss which he happily obliged to participate in. He pulled you on top of him and you straddled his hips, his cock twitching against your cunt. 

You put your hands on his chest in anticipation. “I want you to ride me.” You nodded and sat forward on your knees, with one hand he moved his cock to your entrance. With the other hand he grabbed your wrists, you made eye contact with him as you sunk down onto him. You opened your mouth in a whimper as you attempted to adjust to him. You took a second to adjust before moving, at a torturously slow pace mostly to mess with him. 

He tolerated it for a minute before letting go of your wrists and grabbing your hips, increasing the pace himself. You were able to hold yourself up for a while even after he started moving his hips to meet yours, but when he slammed into you, you fell forward. You had your hands on both sides of his head and you kissed him as he continued the relentless pace. 

You had to pull away from the kiss when you were involuntarily making sounds every time he slammed into. With the noises you were making and the sway of your breasts in front of him, he was pushed over the edge spilling deep inside of you. You cried out with his final thrusts and he kept himself sitting deep inside of you while he caught his breath. He pulled you in to kiss you and you latched onto him desperately. 

You stayed there for a while before you slowly pulled off of him, you flopped onto the bed beside him, he pulled you back over to him. Both of your bodies were sticky with sweat and felt hot to the touch. He kissed your forehead as you wrapped an arm around his torso. It felt blissful but you knew it wouldn’t last long. 

You fell asleep on him and woke up super early, you checked the time and started stirring. You pulled away from him and scooted away. He stirred and grabbed for you but you blocked him which caused him to grumble. You got out of bed and redressed before going over to his side of the bed, you kissed him lightly and he opened his eyes.

“I have to go, I have to go to campus today. I'm sorry.” You kissed him again lightly and he nodded before drifting off to sleep again. 

You apparated home and got changed before apparating onto a safe spot on campus, heading to the graduate building. You were nervous because you were way more affectionate than you were hoping to be with him. Meeting his friends was a fluke but something you were hoping to avoid entirely and it was leading something that might not end well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is entirely non-canon, diverges from everything, and generally I'm just writing it for me. No smut this chapter so you'll have to come back next time for it.

You didn’t hear from him for 2 days which was fine and you were glad that there was some space between you two. Your roommate would not shut up about him so you were glad to be on campus for hours at a time avoiding everything. When you got home on Wednesday you found another letter from Severus waiting for you. You hesitated to open it but ultimately decided to because you didn’t know what to expect.

“F/N

The Malfoys have invited us to come to their horse farm in Northampton and request that you show them the sports you so excel in. Thursday at 3pm. I would understand if you are busy with school, though I do hope to see you again soon.

\- SS”

You smiled at the hint that you could decline the invitation but you couldn’t decline the opportunity to get on a horse even if it was only for an hour. You wrote back accepting the invitation and asked to head there together if possible due to Lucius’s uncomfortable nature. He sent you an owl back almost immediately instructing you to meet you at his house at 2:30pm. 

At 2:30 you aparated back to his house which kind of put a different toll on your body from the distance but you were fine. You were wearing jeans with no belt buckle, cowboy boots with spurs, and a black long sleeve athletic shirt, with a black leather knapsack slung across your shoulder. You realized that Severus hadn’t seen you wear a normal outfit ever while he wore the same thing. He looked you over before speaking.

“Is this normal for the sport?”

“Mostly, some wear flannel or t-shirts but it just depends on the weather.”

He nodded before leading you back inside you were going to take the floo network instead of apparating which you felt good about. He went first and you followed stumbling only slightly when you got out, you hadn’t used the form of transportation much. You were inside a living room and Severus led you outside where you were greeted by both of the Malfoys who seemed to cringe at your outfit. There were multiple arenas in front of you as well as a large pasture, it felt good to be in a place like this. 

“Severus, F/N, welcome. Are you ready to ride?” Lucius seemed to know something that you didn’t which concerned you but you nodded. 

A house else beckoned you to follow him and you left with a glance to Severus. The house elf led you to a tack room where they had a beautiful paliminto all ready but you set your knapsack down and pulled out your own tack. The house elf seemed terribly annoyed but you brushed him off, he magically removed all the tack. You gave the horse a thorough examination before heaving the saddle pad and saddle on, fastening the synch before slipping the bridal on. You brought the horse out and the trio walked towards you, confused. 

“I hope you don’t mind that I brought my own tack, it was custom made and I don’t want it to collect too much dust.” They didn’t respond right away so you handed the knapsack to Severus before adjusting the synch again. They were surprised to see you haul yourself up onto the tall horse by yourself but generally stood back. 

“You’ve got full access to the first arena.” Lucius spoke as he moved to the fence closest to him. You nodded and headed off through the gate shutting it with a wave of the hand. 

You took off in a trot around the arena taking note of the actual size. There were barrels set up in a standard pattern which you were pleased to see but took it with a grain of salt.

Severus stood next to Lucius and watched as you made some circles. 

“How old is she?” It was Narcissa who spoke first.

“20” Severus responded and both of them looked at him.

“She’s basically Draco’s age, why are you entertaining her?”

Severus raised his eyes, like they didn’t know the answer to that already. “She’s pleasant company.”

You realized quickly how unbroke this horse was, while fast it was quite finicky and seemed to spook easily. You took a few laps to get to know it’s tells, how much pressure to change speeds, and how to stop quickly. You cantered around the arena before slowing to a walk, walking a pattern before lining up. You looked to the trio, Severus nodded and you took this as go time. 

You gave some swift kicks and you were off, you applied more leg and shorter reins than normal. You flew through the first and second barrels but you knew that the third one might be a problem. Making a wider turn than normal to keep the back end of the horse out of the barrel but you made it and it felt like the horse knew to run back. You sat down in the saddle and pulled the reins as you neared the fence, turning the horse to head back in the direction of the trio. Slowing to a walk and then to a stop in front of them.

Narcissa looked pleased, Severus looked like Severus around anyone but you, and Lucius looked a bit pissy that you didn’t mess up.

“Is that all?”

You nodded, “Barrel racings a fast sport, average is 17 seconds or less for an experienced team.”

“It seems terribly simple.”

“I mean I’ve made a couple million off barrels alone so I guess I’m just really good at simple things.”

The looks changed from the mention of the winnings. Severus had absolutely no idea so his forehead scrunched, Narcissa and Lucius seemed to change their attitudes too quickly for your taste. It shouldn’t matter how much you’ve won in a sport if you were good at it. 

“I would show you reining and cutting but that requires some specifically trained horses. Let me cool this one down and I’ll go at it again.” You squeezed lightly, taking off in a walk around the arena for a couple of laps.

Lucius looked to Severus, “Why didn’t you tell us that before?”

“I didn’t know, she told me she made money but not how much.”

“She would make a better match for Draco, don’t you think Lucius?”

Severus narrowed his eyes at Narcissa, “I don’t think so.”

You were not pleased to hear their conversation, though they didn’t know how soon you’d be going back to the states. After a few laps you positioned to get ready again, feeling more in control this time, Severus nodded and you went off. Unbelievable faster this time, it felt smoother and you looked more comfortable. You were sure it was a personal best on a green horse by the time you got to the fence, you turned the horse and it spooked.

You had no problem staying calm and on when it spooked but when it started bucking it was a different story. You stayed calm but the horse was really going for it. You debated getting off but if you couldn’t get out of your stirrups you would probably get stomped on. Taking the risk you rode it out until it had calmed back down, you took it for another lap before stopping in front of the trio again. 

“Are you okay?” It was Severus first to speak up.

“I’m all good, not my first rodeo.” You laughed internally at the joke but none of them got it and you were saddened. 

“Why don’t you get off and we will go to the house.” Narcissa stated, you were disappointed in the length but happy to be on. You nodded and headed over to the gate which you opened with a flick of the wrist before dismounting and walking the horse back inside. 

What you hadn’t noticed was a third blonde watching you from a different angle though he didn’t hear any of the conversations. He went into the stables from a different room and walked into the tack room where you were pulling off the bridle. 

“Who might you be?” To be honest you were quite startled since you were really paying attention. 

“Oh! I’m F/N Lucius and Narcissa invited me.” You gave a weak smile as you continued to untack. 

“Draco, how does an American know my parents and why do you ride like that?”

“To your first question I met them in a pub and to the second it’s a western sport.”

“I have never seen something so odd, you just go fast?”

“Barrel racing and being skilled enough to go that fast is the point.”

Draco just looked at you funny and you finally pulled the saddle off, “You should come around more often, I could show you a thing or two.”

“What could you possibly show me that I don’t already know?” You didn’t say it in a mean tone, you knew that wouldn’t earn you brownie points with anyone.

“That horses aren’t the only thing to ride around here.”

You cringe, “Don’t you have a girlfriend?”

“Not one as pretty as you.”

You frowned but was thankful to see Severus coming with your knapsack. “Thank you Severus.” You took the bag from his outstretched hand and tossed it open on the ground and grabbed a change of clothes from the bag before jamming all of your tack inside. You had placed an undetectable extension charm on the bag years ago and had used it for horse gear ever since. 

You looked to Draco “Do you know where I could change?”

“There's a bathroom down the hall to your left.” Draco said reluctantly, feeling Snape's eyes on him he wondered how much he had heard from him talking to you. 

You took the bag and the clothes with you down the hall hoping Severus would get Draco to fuck off. Draco infact did fuck off to his parents while Severus waited for you inside.

“Who's the new girl?”

“F/N L/N, she’s from the States.”

“I got as much but what is she doing here?”

“We invited her to show us that sport she claims to be good at. Apparently has made her very wealthy.”

“Is she pure?”

“Yes but don’t get your hopes up, she’s with Severus.”

Draco physically cringed, “Isn’t she my age? Why would she be with him?”

“We are asking ourselves the same thing.”

You had put on a black turtleneck with no sleeves, a ripped pair of jeans, and your black doc martens on shoving your riding clothes into the back. When you were walking back to Severus you unknowingly passed a stall with a horse backing out of it for whatever reason and you got kicked in the side below the ribcage. You stumbled but kept walking, Severus saw it and rushed over to you.

You were taking deep breaths because you were on the verge of crying, the horse had got you good though you didn’t think you had any broken bones.

“Are you okay?!”

“Yeah but he got me pretty good I might need a moment.” You leaned into Severus for help standing and held onto your side. The house elf that was moving the horse had put it back and went to go get the Malfoys which happened pretty quickly. They found you leaned over Severus’s arm, shaking, and grabbing at your side. Draco was slightly upset by how you were draped on Severus Snape of all people.

“F/N Are you okay?”

“Yes, I just need a minute.” You cringed as you breathed, you were fine but it was going to leave a terrible bruise and hurt for a bit.

Lucius looked pleased that you had been put back in your place after talking to them like that earlier. You managed to stand back up but you just needed to go home, you wanted to shower and sleep it off. Severus seemed to read your mind though you assumed he was actually doing that at the point.

“We should get you home and postpone lunch.” You nodded in agreement to Severus’s statement and the Malfoys seemed to agree as well. They all walked you to the floo network and you went first, with Severus following quickly behind you. 

Leaning against the wall you waited for Severus so you could take it back to yourself. He looked so concerned but you didn’t like that, he came to help you but you pushed him away citing pain for the avoidance.

“I’m sorry Severus, I didn’t know that-”

“None of us could have known, did you at least enjoy your ride?”

“Yes, I had a nice time though they could’ve given me a more experienced horse.”

“You looked great either way and it was terribly impressive.”

“Thank you, I mean it’s what I’ve been training to do my entire life.”

There was a pause and you assumed what was going to be brought up next though you were pleased when that wasn’t the case. “Do you want help upstairs, I can make tea.”

“I’m going to go home, I have to go to campus tomorrow and I just need to rest.” He outwardly disappointed which ripped your heart in different directions but you had to stand firm, this was just sex and you had only come for the horse opportunity. “I will let you know how I’m doing.”

“Please do let me know.”

“I promise.”

You took the network without another word, scaring the living shit out of your roommate on reentry. You went straight for a shower and bed, you woke up a few hours later to owl Severus letting him know that you were fine, eating before heading back to sleep.

Apparating to campus the next day felt terrible but you just had to do what you had to do at this point. You were thinking about cutting contact with Severus just on the sheer fact that it obviously wasn’t just sex anymore. The opportunity to ride was great but you were going to get a broken heart over a man you knew would take the news of you leaving quite terribly. You contemplated not responding to any more of his owls but you didn’t want to be cruel especially after how much he’s already tolerated from you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More porn less plot. Also the plot is about to go everywhere.

It had been a week since you’d corresponded with Severus and you were grateful for the space, trying to get over having feelings for him was much harder when you were in his bed. You did receive a letter after your last one telling you he was glad that you were okay. You wanted to see him again though you weren’t sure how to approach it. You eventually invited him over for drinks despite your better judgement. You forgot how he made you feel until he was at your doorstep, when you opened the door you just stared at him for a second before he raised an eyebrow and you ushered him. You were wearing an oxford sweatshirt and a pair of bike shorts which he looked at with some confusion but you ignored that. 

You led him through the front living room and past the kitchen to the door to the downstairs office. You opened the door and pointed to the couch as you grabbed drinks out of a shelf. The room was large, the walls were painted a deep green and the furniture was comfortable leather based. The desk was against the wall nearest the door covered in papers with a computer sat on top, though it was one he hadn’t seen before. There were piles of books scattered across the room and you had more pictures in this room than he had seen anywhere else. You pulled bottles from a cabinet and looked at Severus who was being nosey.

“Whiskey?” It was the first thing you had said to him and your voice seemed weak in comparison to the last time you saw him.

He nodded quickly. “Please.” He watched you pour his drink and then open a bottle of wine for yourself. You handed him the glass and sat down tucking your feet in, under you as Severus sat down next to you. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m sore and there's a bruise but I’m fine. It’s not the first time I’ve been kicked.” You took a sip as you faced him.

“I’m glad.” He paused as his eyes swept over you. “What did you think of the Malfoys?”

“I have the striking feeling that they don’t particularly like me and the way I live, though Draco certainly tried to make a pass at me.”

“You could say they are purists and as for Draco he’s particularly spoiled.”

“I could tell.” You finished off your drink and got up to refill your glass. When you came back you sat incredibly close to him, your legs pressing into his and your placed your hand on his thigh. “Though I would rather talk about you.”

He set down his drink and tipped your chin up to his. “I don’t think I’m nearly as interesting as you hoped.”

“I find you very intriguing Severus.” You moved your hand further up his thigh. He brought your face very close to his, just looking at you before finally kissing you.

It felt terribly good to be under him again, he was warm and gentle. His hands were cold so when his other hand went to your neck you shuttered and his grip tightened. You whined at his reaction and you gripped his thigh tighter, he pulled you in closer.

He let go of your face and pulled you by your hips to straddle him, you winced in the process which caused him to pull away from the kiss as you settled on his lap. You put your hands on his chest and took a good look at him, he had this brooding look to him that never seemed to leave.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah just moved weird.” 

Both of you paused, you gripped his shirt in your hands. The look you shared was interesting, there seemed to be a lot of things you needed to say but didn’t want to. He already knew more about you 

“My roommate is gone if that’s what you’re concerned about.” You glanced back at the closed door.

“I assumed… So you really own this house?”

You were confused at the question. “I bought it when I knew I would be here for a while, I could’ve lived alone but I would like someone here if I have to go back.”

He nodded but the air still felt weird.

“I mean I know it’s a bit odd for someone like me but I’ve only ever used that money I won for major things, I’m not like the Malfoys.” You broke eye contact again and sucked your teeth.

“I didn’t think that, I was just asking.” He moved his hand up to your cheek and you made eye contact again. He gently rubbed his thumb on your cheek, as he outwardly admired you and you blushed heavily. “You’re gorgeous, absolutely beautiful.” He said with no hesitation and you kissed him instead of responding. 

He kissed you for what felt like forever before he went to take off your sweatshirt, you let him slip it off and he worshipped your bare chest. You ran your hands through his hairs as you felt him harden beneath you. After a minute of that you pulled away from him, kissing him as you went to physically lock the door and pull the terribly tight bike shorts off. When you turned back to him, he was entirely naked and fully hard. 

You stood in front of him and leaned down to kiss him, lightly touching his cock. Kneeling down you started to kiss and lick at his length, he gave you light moans as you teased. You finally took him into your mouth and you looked up at him earning you a full volume moan. You continued to lick and suck as he fell apart underneath you, you felt him harden even further. He had let you do what you wanted but he pulled you away when he got too close to orgasming.

He motioned for you to get back up on top of him and you straddled his hips again. He kissed you and with one hand slipped a finger inside of you using his thumb on your clit. You whined into his mouth and felt his cock twitch underneath you. He added another finger and then another, before increasing the speed. He curled his fingers and hit the right spots just enough times to send you over the edge, your body crashed down onto him as your legs felt weak. 

You buried your head into his neck as you caught your breath, he settled his hands onto your hips and kissed your shoulder. You were able to recover quickly and sat back up, Severus finally got a second to really look at your bruise. It was nasty still, colorful and swollen, it wrapped around to your back so you didn’t see it unless you were in the mirror. He didn’t dare touch it but you pulled him into another kiss before he could dwell on it.

You grinded against him as you kissed him and he took the hint, moving to line you up with his cock. He pulled away and made eye contact with you, you nodded to give him permission and he pushed into you. You grabbed at the couch on either side of his head and moved with him as he pushed your hips down onto him. 

He was purposeful but not harsh in his movements. He was careful to avoid sensitive areas with his grip and kept it at a reasonable pace. You kissed him briefly before going to his neck licking, sucking, and biting which made his eyes roll back in his head.

It wasn’t long before he was close, his hips bucked up to meet your and he pulled you away to kiss him. You moaned into his mouth and that was all that it took to push him over the edge, soon he was cumming into you. His body spasmed and he kissed you back with a passion you were expecting. When he was done you rested your forehead on his and took the moment to calm down. 

“You’re perfect.” You blushed heavily still with a head full of clouds.

“A man of such flattery, I can’t keep up.” You laughed and pulled your head away from his, he just smiled. 

You managed to stand up but your legs were weak and wobbly. You smiled at the sight of him naked on your couch was a pleasing sight. Your head cleared and you remembered an email you needed to send, you checked the clock and found it very close to the deadline.

You turned on the computer as you sat down in your office chair, you glanced to Severus who seemed sad at the lack of contact.

“I’m sorry I just remembered I needed to send this email before it gets too late.”

He slowly got up and made his way over to you, standing behind you as you clicked through tabs to find your tab with the email draft. You noticed how confused Severus seemed to be but you ignored it momentarily and avoided opening tabs that might warrant questions. 

You found nothing you had to add to it so you hit send and turned the computer entirely off again. “Sorry, this thing gets weird with too much magic.”

“Is that what you do all day in the muggle world?”

You laughed lightly “Mostly yes but there’s other stuff, it’s terribly boring.” You stood up and faced him. “Actually you’re the only person I’ve owled regularly in years.” 

Before he could swoop you into his arms you went and grabbed your drink. “How do you talk to your parents in the states?”

“Well firstly they’re dead” His face twisted at the statement, seemingly regretting it. “But I have a phone so for my friends I can just use that.”

“Do you do that often?”

“Not as much as before but yes, with school I have to use it.” There was a pause, again it was weird. “Would you like to get drunk and fuck me in the shower again?”

The question caught him off guard but he agreed, he knew he should just leave but he wanted to stay. “I will always say yes to that offer.” You smiled weakly and filled your drink again as he sat back down, though you brought the two bottles over.

You sat down next to him swinging your legs over his as you got comfortable, he immediately put a hand on your thighs. Both of you stayed quiet for a while, nursing your respective drinks for a few refills before either of you spoke again.

“Did you go to Hogwarts back in the day?” 

He gave you a look and you raised your eyebrows in response. “Yes I did.”

“Did you enjoy it?”

“At some points yes.”

“I had the same feelings, I just don’t know much about y’alls school.”

“Where did you go to school then?”

“A small wizarding school near where I grew up, had the option to go to Ilvermorny but… I just didn’t.”

“I forget how big the states are.”

“That’s a big reason why we are so co-mingled into the no-maj community, there’s a large wizarding population but everything is so far apart it’s not worth trying to avoid no-majs.”

“Is that why you got into horses?”

You hesitated “Basically, just something that can’t be changed with magic so we can compete in the national circuits.”

He didn’t seem to notice the hesitation, “I think you would’ve done well at Hogwarts.”

You rolled your eyes but was ultimately teasing him, “I can’t guess why you would say that.” You poked his arm with two fingers. “Also what makes you think I didn’t do well at my school.”

“I mean it, I would be upset if you weren’t sorted in my house but I think you would’ve been a good addition to the school.”

“I appreciate it, I would do anything to not be back in a magical school again. No-maj schools aren’t much better but at least I get to go home every night.”

“I’ve lived at Hogwarts for the majority of the year for so long that I don’t understand that longing.”

You bit your lip when you realized you didn’t know how to respond. “I think I need to find a place to call home for more than a few years.”

Both of you were quiet after that for a while until you found your legs falling asleep, you swung your legs off of his and stood up. You set your drink down on the desk before turning back to face him.

“I’m ready to go upstairs if you are?” He nodded and you grabbed your clothes from the floor, you put the sweatshirt back but kept your shorts in your hand as you unlocked the door. He was partially dressed when you turned back so you went ahead and headed back to the front of the house.

He followed you but on the way out saw something that changed his demeanor a bit. It was two pictures he hadn’t noticed before, it was you with a guy in formal clothes past what normal dances required and the same guy standing next to you helping you hold plaques. It gave him an uncomfortable feeling that you were seeing him on the slide, though you had never mentioned anything of the short. He wondered why you were really pursuing him.

He followed you up the stairs and sat on the edge of the bed as you threw your clothes into a hamper. You came to him and kissed him gently as his hand came up to grope you lightly. He took your head into his hands and pulled you into him. 

He rolled you onto your back on the bed and kneeled over you, his clothes vanishing again. He kissed you so gently it made you melt under his touch. He shifted and moved both of his knees to in between your legs, you could feel him get harder against your stomach as he kissed you. 

He reached with a single hand and fingered you gently, you bit at his lip attempting to encourage him for more. He did not take the hint and continued at his pace until he decided he was ready enough. He pulled away briefly to hook your legs over his shoulder which was a surprise.

“Severus.” You breathed out, as you watched the way he looked at you. He lined himself up once again, “Please Severus.” he made eye contact briefly before pushing into you again. You both groaned at the feeling and he went back to kissing you.

It was terribly slow but when he started rubbing your clit again you were rolling your hips with his movements. He kept you close to the edge of an orgasm for so long you started trembling, he seemed to be getting close to that point as well. 

He pulled away from the kiss, looking at you for a second before almost whispering “Cum for me love.” He rubbed harshly and you came undone beneath him, crying out. That sent him over the edge and thrusted deep as he came. He kissed you again but more harshly than before, biting at your lip.

You slipped your legs off of his shoulder and he pulled out of you before falling to the bed beside you. You had out of habit turned to get closer to him and he wrapped arm around you, kissing the top of your head. You closed your eyes, for a minute just calming down when you realized he’d called you love at the end. You were really hoping he hadn’t meant it in any particular but you didn’t have the brain power to deal with it. You wanted to go shower but decided to let the lull your body already felt take you to sleep.

It didn’t seem like much longer after you fell asleep that you heard your alarm and wanted to cry internally. You very much entangled in his limbs and you momentarily thought about ignoring it but Severus was stirring so you had to get up. You pulled yourself away much to the dismay of Severus and turned your alarm off, taking a second to actually wake up before climbing out of bed. He reached out and grabbed your wrist, attempting to pull you back into sleep but you resisted. Leaning over you whispered to him so hopefully he’d go back to sleep.

“I have to take a shower, stay in bed, it’s early.” You kissed his head and he turned back over to sleep.

You showered and noted how you were still very sore even when it was generally gentle. You took note of the bruise and how the swelling seemed to be subsiding finally. You got dressed in the dark which normally didn’t end well but you knew what you were going for this time. Plaid skirt and long sleeve black sweater, you didn’t want to disturb him further so you just grabbed your doc martens. You scribbled a note for him before apparating out of the house and then to campus per usual.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot is getting crazy but still smut. There's no cohesion and I'm just doing whatever at this point.

When Severus woke up he vaguely remembered you getting up to shower but hadn’t really paid attention so he was now alone in your bed. He stared up at the ceilings and ran over all of the life decisions that lead him to this point. It wasn’t his fault you smelled so good, or felt so good. He sat up and finally noticed the note you had left for him. 

“Sev I had to go to campus, hope I didn’t wake you too much. I’ve got a few hours for lunch today, come see me. I’m in the graduate building on the 3rd floor, my names on the door.”

Severus did not know how to react, he was surprised that you had invited him so casually but should he have been out. You were obviously very hesitant to go into any topic with any depth though he assumed it was for the typical reasons. This specifically reminded him of how terribly young you were and the guy in those pictures. The incidents with the Malfoys showed him how much he felt towards you but he was attracted to you, even when you weren’t naked. He knew he could break it off at any point but he didn’t want to. 

Forcing himself to get out of bed and dressed he turned on the lights to your room and got a good look at it. The pictures you had in your bedroom were group pictures from seemingly years ago judging off of how you looked. The closet was filled with various crazy pieces of clothing he was surprised weren’t reserved just for prostitutes. He didn’t want to admit he was snooping but he was entirely snooping and he was definitely doing it when he went back to the office to look at those pictures. 

He saw the pictures again and it seemed to confirm what he expected. The first picture was obviously a wedding photo, which made his heart sink, the guy held you incredibly close to him and he could even make out a ring. He cringed but moved to the next one, both of you were wearing those clothes you had worn at the Malfoys and were holding up awards. It made him feel filthy but why would you be cheating, you didn’t seem like that kind of person. Why would you also have a picture of the other person if you knew he was coming over.

He looked around the room again, avoiding actually touching your things, there was another group picture with a different sports group. The way it was in the frame it looked like you’d attempted to cut the guy out of this picture but he could still see half of his face which he found odd. 

He decided that he was going to see you today, he was an adult and if he wanted answers he should ask in person. He checked the time and it was enough time for him to go home before heading all the way back to Oxford. 

When he made it onto campus he realized just how much like Hogwarts it felt only bigger and it was adults not whiny children. It took him a little bit to find out where the building you had mentioned was and by the time he was inside of the building he knew there had been some eyes on him. He went up the stairs and found your hallway before checking the names on the doors, eventually finding yours there were also multiple other names on the door as well. He knocked twice and he heard you beckon him in so he opened the door. You had your chin on your knee as you clicked on the computers shuffling around for a specific paper. 

You glanced over at him, “Severus, I’m just finishing a data entry. It'll only be a minute.” You continued to shuffle, putting your leg down to prepare to stand up.

“What is it over?” Severus hadn’t shut the door but his body blocked the doorway. 

“Nothing particularly exciting, it’s just sub data for a study I’m helping with.” You keyed in the last few points before saving and shutting down the computer. “Are you hungry?”

“It depends.” He watched as you turned in your chair and stood up, he hadn’t realized how short the skirt was. 

“If I get something for you will you be entirely disgusted by it?” You didn’t bring your bag with you since it was just going to be lunch. 

“I will do my best.” You rolled your eyes but put a hand on his arm. 

“Trust me you’ll be fine.” He started to make a face at you but let you have your fun. You led him downstairs, outside, and a confusing pathway before you got to an unmarked building. “Stay here I’ll be back.”

He was a little confused on why you didn’t want him to come in but didn’t push it. You were soon back with a brown paper bag and you continued onwards. “What did you get?”

“Chinese food- well Americanized Chinese food.” You looked at him and he walked next to you.

“I’ve never had that food before.”

“You’ll be fine.” You elbowed him lightly and started taking a turn when you both heard some words you really didn’t want to hear.

“Professor Snape?” It was a brown haired boy and two blonde girls headed towards you two, both of you stopped in your tracks. You were a little upset that neither of you could get some peace outside of your houses though you had to reevaluate that emotion. 

Severus had flipped a switch that you had never seen before when the group came up to both of you, “Yes?”

“What are you doing here? Who is this?”

“Do you have anything better than to be bothering me outside of Hogwarts Mr. Finnigan?”

You looked to him for permission to lie and he gave a slight nod so you interjected. “Snape is helping me get adjusted to being in England, I’m a family friend and I just got here a few weeks ago.” You felt like you were going to throw up but it wasn’t like either of you had a choice.

The trio looked at you for a minute because you knew the two of you did not mix together very well. “Are you going to Hogwarts?”

“No, I'm only here for a short time.”

The trio looked back to Severus who looked incredibly annoyed, “Shouldn’t you three be studying for your apparition exams?”

They nodded in unison, “Good to see you Professor Snape.” You both watched the group walk the other direction before you decided to go to your spot instead of talk.

Severus followed behind you but you could slightly understand why. Quickly cutting behind a tree you made it to the spot that you had found a few months ago. A square table underneath a tree surrounded by high bushes that hid the entrance, it was great as there was no magic required. 

You sat down and pulled out two containers, forks, and drinks from the bag, Severus sat down almost suspiciously. You handed him his container, fork, and drink before folding up the bag. As you were opening the container you decided to ask.

“Do I even need to ask?”

“No.” Severus watched you open yours before opening his.

“It’s orange chicken, so just chicken and rice. So if you hate it then I’ll buy you whiskey to make up for it.” Severus eyed you taking your first bad before starting to eat himself. “Let me know how it is.”

“It’s fine.” He said though continued to eat. You smiled, it was something new and it seemed like he needed that. He paused after a few bites. “Those kids are terrible at Hogwarts, they can never seem to shut up.”

“It seems we can’t escape your life. I can see why you wouldn’t enjoy going out.”

“It never ends.”

Both of you finished eating a little while after and Severus was the one to start up.

“I never asked before but am I the only one you’re seeing?” 

The question was not what you were expecting and you almost choked on your drink. “Yes, you’re the only one. Why do you ask?”

“Last night I thought I saw pictures of you with a guy in your office.”

You paused and nodded, “Yeah you did but that guy is my dead husband.” Severus’s face twisted. “I’m surprised you would think so lowly of me.” Your heart had dropped, this wasn’t the conversation you were expecting to have today.

“I don’t think lowly of you, but a wedding photo is concerning is it not?”

“I would agree, I guess I just didn’t think about how it would look to you.”

“What happened to him?”

“Got crushed.” You took a sip of your drink. “He competed in bull riding and one night he got stepped on one too many times. Terrible sight, won’t forget it.”

“You were there?”

“We went to the same competitions so we watched each other during every round.” You looked at his face and felt like you had to share more. “It was when we were 18, I’m over it.”

“How could you be over it?”

“We were best friends and where I’m from you got married really young, so we did but we weren’t really in love, just good friends more than anything. I guess that's why I still have those pictures up, I miss him but not like that.”

Severus didn’t say anything, it seemed like he was having a hard time placing his emotions towards it.

“Have you ever been married or had something long term?”

“No.” His voice had changed again which told you a lot.

“Is there a particular reason?”

“No.”

“Are there any other hard hitting questions you want to ask while we are here?”

“How much did you make?” 

“My entire career I’m not sure but my over 18 winnings totaled around 6 million US dollars. Though a lot of it went back into the horses.” You felt gross admitting that number.

“Why are you interested in me?”

“You’re one of the few people I can tolerate being around for more than an hour, and if we got a chance to actually talk I think it would be good company. Also I find you terribly attractive.”

“I find you tolerable as well.” He seemed to calm down with reassurance.

“So can we not just be two adults who have sex or does it need to be more complicated than that?”

Your question stung in a way he didn’t appreciate, he wanted it to be complicated. “It does not need to be complicated.”

“Are you ready to get up? I’ve got a lot to finish before I leave tonight.” He nodded and both of you got up, you threw everything away before heading back. 

You stuck yourself right next to him as the two of you walked back and he had to put his hands behind his back to avoid brushing up against you constantly though he eventually got the hint that that was your intention. Opening the door to the building for you he slipped his hand onto your back to move you forwards. In the stairwell he was behind you so he saw a lot more leg than before. At the landing he turned you around to face him, you barely breathed out his name before he grabbed you and kissed you harshly. You wrapped your arms around his neck as he pushed you up against the wall, you cringed slightly at the way your back hit but didn’t stop.

One of his hands toyed with the hem of your skirt and the other slipped just underneath your shirt. You let it go on for a while before pulling away slightly. 

“Anyone could find us here-” He cut you off with a brief kiss. “Can we move to my office, we shouldn’t use magic in this building.” He nodded and pulled away fully from you.

You let go of his neck and opened the door to the floor before quickly heading down to your office which was thankfully empty. You quickly wrote a DND IN MEETING note, sticking it on the door, and locking the door. You turned back to Severus whose eyes had never left you and you realized how small the office was. There were 4 small desks jammed against the walls and everywhere else was filled with paper or books.

You walked back up to him and he gently took your head in one hand, guiding his other hand around your body. He was so close that you could feel the heat from his body and smell only him which calmed your nerves.

“Severus please… I want you.” He did not waste any time in kissing you after your request and pushing you up against the only bare wall. He hoisted you up and you wrapped your legs around his hips, he pushed your skirt up past your hips.

He groaned at the feeling of the lace underwear under his hand, pulling it aside and hissed as he touched your already wet cunt and he plunged fingers into you hastily. He only fingered you for a moment before unbuttoning his trousers and shoving his pants partially down so he exposed himself. He pulled away from the kiss and you nodded so with not a lot of preparation he pushed into you. 

You were impossibly tight and it took all of him to stay quiet, he grabbed your hips to start thrusting while you buried your head in his neck. It had been slightly painful but you knew that when you had said yes, though it quickly faded. Both of you closed your eyes as you both attempted to reach orgasm quickly.

When he moved a hand to harshly rub at your clit you moved your lips to his ear to encourage him. 

“Please Sev” He gripped your hip tighter.   
“I need you” He hit just the right spot, pushing you over the edge quickly.  
“Please come for me.” You were still shaking and now biting at the space below his ear.

It took him only those few words to make his thrusts stutter greatly and you felt him throb inside of you. You moved from his neck and he kissed you harshly. Slowly he pulled out and set you back down, though you were shaky on your feet. 

He continued to kiss you until you pulled away to just breathe for a minute. You kept eye contact with him and he soon kissed you again you wrapped your arms around his neck. It felt intimate and you felt like you wanted more of him but you had to keep yourself pulled together. You stayed like that until you heard a knock at the door that separated you two. You pointed to a chair and after getting redressed he sat in it, you flipped on the computer and pushed open the window. You shoved your skirt down and fixed your sweater before opening the door slightly.

“This better be good Will.” He overheard you speaking to the person outside the door though your body blocked the door opening. 

“Did you finish the project for Diallo?”

“I’m busy, email me about it and I’ll tell you whatever when I’m done.”

“Come on! You’re never available, what’s this about?”

“Nothing. I’m busy, now fuck off.” You shut the door and locked it again before turning back to Severus who seemed to be a lot more put together than you felt.

“Who was that?”

“A friend of mine, he’s in a lot of the same classes and he always wants to talk about theory. He means well but sometimes I can’t stand him or our friends really.” You walked over to him and rolled your eyes but you were calm, it seemed to relax him.

“What theory?”

“It’s just no-maj political theory, things we do for class.” You leaned down and kissed him briefly. “I’ve never been with him or anyone else in this country.”

His hands went to your naked thighs as you kissed him again. “I assumed as much from your interaction.” 

You pulled away after a while and he let go off your thighs. You sat down in your chair and glanced at your screen before looking back at Severus who had stood up in that time. He took your face in his hand lightly, caressing before kissing you once more.

“I will go now.”

You nodded, “Be safe.”

He hesitated like he wanted to kiss you again, he let go of your face before actually leaving.

You laid your head against the desk when the door shut behind him. You didn’t know what you were actually doing with him and why you had opened up to him like that baffled you. You felt like you couldn’t help it, he was pleasant and just felt good to be around.


End file.
